User blog:ColdSteel3277/Zombies
RepComCustoms.*zombis come out of ground* *9:47Goggles99XD *9:47RepComCustoms.GET TO THE CHOPPA! *9:47Goggles99You still have that old welcome message?! *9:47RepComCustoms. *9:47MossyCavernsFirst thing put in place, I'm half Zombie, Keplets. *9:47Keplers*blasts zombies with a fully-auto.* *9:47MossyCavernsYes, I don't know how to change it. *9:47Goggles99I do *9:47KeplersI'm an awesome Makuta scientist. *9:47Goggles99 *9:48MossyCaverns*Starts running towards the choppa, taking out my duel pistols* *9:48KeplersWith a fully-automatic machine gun. *9:48RysTennant *9:48KeplersAnd three Daleks. *9:48RysTennantI'm...IDK what I am *9:48KeplersMuahahaha. *9:48MossyCaverns*Headshots zombie, no scope* *(With a pistol. ) *9:48Keplers*Mercileessly fires.* *May have to go soon. *9:48MossyCavernsMe too. *9:48RysTennantKep, what happened to hangout? D: * *D: D: *9:48MossyCavernsBut we might as well do this while we can. *STEN! *9:48KeplersHad to go, parents got back. *9:48MossyCavernsTO THE CHOPPA! *9:48RysTennantwill you both BBL? *oh **gets in chooper **chopper *9:49Keplers*Annihilates with Daleks.* * *9:49MossyCavernsThere are Zombies afoot! * *Who's driving the choppa? *9:49RepComCustoms.*turns Rambo* *9:49Keplers*Jumps up and flies off.* *9:49RysTennantwill you both BBL? *9:49MossyCavernsLDC? *Maybe. *9:49Keplers*Fires while in the air.* *9:49RysTennantRCC THIS AIN'T THE TIME! *okay Arya *I LOVE THE YT STUFF! XD *can I be CM/Admin? *9:49Goggles99Wait for meee *D: *9:49RysTennant *9:49RepComCustoms.There's a hangout? *9:49RysTennantnerp *9:50Goggles99*grabs onto choppa door* *9:50MossyCavernsNo, not anymore. *9:50RysTennantif I'm lucky, there MIGHT be later *9:50MossyCavernsCOME ON IN! D: *Hurry! *9:50RysTennantI AM IN! * *9:50MossyCaverns*Shoots Zombie behind Goggy* *9:50RepComCustoms.*hops in* *9:50KeplersDANGGIT> *9:50RepComCustoms.*Chucks a 'nade at zombies* Dai foo' *9:51RysTennantwhat's Bald One in elvish again? I need to rename the hangout? *9:51Goggles99Wew! *Thanx! **climbs in* *>:[ *9:51RysTennant*kicks zombie off helicopter* * *9:51Goggles99*strats throwing ninja stars at zombehs* *9:51MossyCavernsEngraz Carn. *9:51RysTennantokay thanks *9:51Goggles99Hiyaa! *9:52MossyCavernsLDC! * *9:52LondonDauntlessCorvair963Yeah? *9:52MossyCaverns*Jumps outta Choppa* *9:52LondonDauntlessCorvair963Sorry... *9:52RysTennant*shoots zombies with pistols* *9:52MossyCaverns*Runs to LDC* **Picks him up and carried him to choppa* *9:52LondonDauntlessCorvair963http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/b/b0/Chat_fail.png Just looking at this and thinking about the good days... *9:52MossyCavernsCovah me! *I)I *9:52KeplersGTG *Cya. *9:52MossyCavernsAw. *9:52KeplersLove you guys. *9:52MossyCavernsBye, Keo! *9:52Keplers *9:52MossyCavernsLove ya too, Bro! *God Bless! *9:52RysTennantbye Kep *9:52LondonDauntlessCorvair963Bye Kep *9:52RysTennant *9:52KeplersLikewise *9:52RepComCustoms. *9:53MossyCavernsHe sacrificed himself to the Zombies... * *Keplers has left the chat. *9:53MossyCavernsWe shall remember this tribute! *9:53RysTennantyes! *9:53Goggles99Bye Kep-aww *Nvm *9:53RysTennantremember me playing POTC music on hangout? *I'm playing it again * *9:53MossyCavernsXD *9:53RysTennantWOW dat is loud man * *9:54MossyCavernsSweet! *9:54LondonDauntlessCorvair963LINK *9:54RysTennantif you come on you'll hear it *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cGcOFP9Av0 *9:54MossyCaverns*Sets LDC down in choppa* *9:54RysTennantoops *https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/5b68977a9d75f14bc16ec3cf7fce49fc8bc0bdfc *9:54RepComCustoms.Who's flying this bird? *9:54RysTennantIDK *ME! * *9:54RepComCustoms.Cuz we need a pilot. *9:54RysTennant *9:54MossyCavernsI thought it was you, Rep'ika! *9:54RysTennant*fires machine guns at zombies* oops wrong button * *9:54MossyCaverns *9:55LondonDauntlessCorvair963Correction, a bird is a nickname for a plane, not a chopper. *9:55RysTennantthat's the link, LDC *9:55Goggles99*sees a minigun* *Anyone want dat? *No? *K **takes it* *9:55RepComCustoms.Are you sure, Brick? *9:55Goggles99Yeeha! *9:55RysTennantsure! *9:55RepComCustoms.*hops in pilot's seat* *9:55RysTennantwhy is there a Pokemon? *9:55Goggles99*starts blasting mini-zombies* *Get teh small ones first, they revive the big ones! *9:55RysTennant*throws rocks at zombies* *9:56LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Puts on dark blue Stahlhelm with orange goggles* *9:56Goggles99This is no time for adjusting your style sense Londy *9:56LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Gets Moisin-Nagant sniper rifle* What do I shoot at? *9:56RepComCustoms.And we have lift off* *9:56MossyCavernsPokemon? *Where? *9:56RysTennantin the browser icon for this wiki *9:57LondonDauntlessCorvair963Gog, this could get bumpy. *Puts goggles over my eyes* * *9:57RepComCustoms.*choppa slowly lifts off* *9:57MossyCavernsThis is my Wiki! *It's Pikachu! *9:57Goggles99Rep play some good music *9:57MossyCaverns *9:57RysTennantI know who it is *I don't have a problem with it! *9:57MossyCavernsGood. *Goggles helped me with it. *9:57RysTennantother then he might PIK at me in the bathroom *9:57RepComCustoms.*tunes on some classic rock* *9:57RysTennant *9:57RepComCustoms.Up we go *and toward the mountains *9:58MossyCaverns*Gets sniper off back* *9:58RepComCustoms.*flies choppa due east* *9:58Goggles99XD *9:58MossyCaverns*Starts sniping zombies* *9:58RysTennant*grabs pistols* *9:58Goggles99Only a a tiny amount *9:58RysTennant*shoots zombies* *9:58Goggles99I didn't do much *9:58RysTennant*hopes Arya is logging this* * *9:58RepComCustoms.Runnin' low on fuel.... >_> *<_< *9:59RysTennant*chucks a grenade* *9:59LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Singing along to Highway Star - Deep Purple as it plays loudly from the speakers* *9:59RysTennant*zombie body parts go everywhere* * *9:59RepComCustoms.Maybe we can land in the convenient forest below us* * *9:59LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Snipes some Zombies with my Moisin-Nagant sniper* *10:00RysTennantBRB *10:00MossyCavernsI'll log it. *10:00RepComCustoms.*choppa starts to free fall at about 2,000 feet* *10:00LondonDauntlessCorvair963AHHHHH *10:00RysTennantback *okay Arya *YEOW! HEEEEEELP! *10:00RepComCustoms.Jump! *10:00LondonDauntlessCorvair963GET THIS TIN BIRD IN THE SKY! *10:01RepComCustoms.We have no fuel! *10:01RysTennantMY PARACHUTE IS BROKEN! *10:01LondonDauntlessCorvair963WE GOTZ NO PARACHUTES *10:01RepComCustoms.Find a lake! *Do you see one up here? *10:01MossyCavernsHurry! *Um... *OVER THERE! *10:01LondonDauntlessCorvair963Oh yeah, hitting water at 200 MPH won't hurt us! *10:01MossyCaverns*Points to the left* *10:01RepComCustoms.*choppa is at 1500 ft *It would be terminal velocity, Brick *Which is...120mph *10:01MossyCavernsLake... *No Zombies! *10:02RysTennantAH I SEE SKELETONS! *10:02MossyCaverns *10:02LondonDauntlessCorvair963I don't care, I still wouldn't make it. *10:02RepComCustoms.So use your shirt to slow down your fall *10:02MossyCavernsLake... *No us! *10:02RysTennantfull of Skeletons. D: *10:02RepComCustoms.*choppa is at 1000 ft* *10:02MossyCavernsWe've gotta find parachutes! *I thought I saw some around here... *10:02LondonDauntlessCorvair963I only have one parachute in my packpack *10:03RysTennantI have one plan: *jumps* *10:03MossyCavernsSave RCC! *10:03LondonDauntlessCorvair963We would have to all hold on to my backpack *10:03RepComCustoms.Give it to Arya. The women go first *10:03RysTennantOHAAHHAAAA!!!! YEAAAAAGH!!! *10:03LondonDauntlessCorvair963 *10:03MossyCaverns*Catches Sten before he lunges over the edge* *10:03RysTennantLeggo! *10:03Goggles99Everyone refresh! *10:03MossyCaverns*Sten is hanging by his shirt* *10:03Goggles99I did something crazy to chat * *10:03LondonDauntlessCorvair963His name is Sten? If he gets named after a gun I want to * *10:03MossyCavernsSten? *RySTENnant *10:04RysTennantwhat did you do Gogs? *10:04LondonDauntlessCorvair963Oh *10:04MossyCaverns *10:04RepComCustoms.What'd he do? *10:04LondonDauntlessCorvair963Arya, as a gentlemen I give you my parachute. An honor being your guys' friend. **Jumps* *10:04RepComCustoms.*choppa is at 500 ft* **Rep takes off jacket and jumps toward lake* *10:05LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Braces for impact* *10:05MossyCaverns*Rummages through stuff* *10:05RysTennant*jumps out of chopper* *10:05LondonDauntlessCorvair963SMASH *I smack into the lake* *10:05RepComCustoms.*choppa is at 250 ft* *10:05MossyCaverns*Puts on Parachute* *10:05Goggles99 *10:05RysTennant*hits the solid ground, breaking my legs* *10:05MossyCaverns*Jumps* *10:05LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Sees the chopper and runs* *10:05Goggles99*pulls out infatable raft* *10:05RysTennantOW! AHGH! *10:05Goggles99*infates it* *10:05RysTennantHELP ME! *10:05LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Grabs Von and runs* *10:05Goggles99*jumps in* *Anyone? *10:05RepComCustoms.*Rep comes crashing through the trees* *10:05MossyCaverns*Falls to the ground* *10:05LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Gets on raft and helps Von up* *10:05RysTennantmy legs. >.< *10:05RepComCustoms.*choppa makes impact and explodes* *10:06LondonDauntlessCorvair963Von, keep your legs in the water. Stay on the raft though *10:06MossyCavernsNoooooooo! *Not da choppa! *D: *10:06LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Shields self from debris* *10:06RysTennant*legs feel sharp tugging pain* **tentacles come out of water* *10:06RepComCustoms.*Rep tries to lower to bottom of tree* *10:06LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Pulls Von up* *10:06RysTennantTHE WATER ISN'T SAFE! *Goggles99 * *Lake monster! *D: *10:07MossyCavernsZombie lake monster! * *10:07Goggles99Whos got tha RPG-launcher? *10:07LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Uses my MP44 as a row* *Here, Gog. *Gives Gog an RPG-7* *10:07RepComCustoms.*falls to ground* Oof. Now to find the others. *10:07Goggles99*yeeha* *10:07RysTennant*ugly monster comes out of the water, grabs me, and runs off into the forest* *10:07Goggles99*fires in at the water* *10:08LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Picks up my MP44 out of the water and notices it's half gone* *10:08Goggles99*we go spinning into the air* *Oops... *Its got some recoil! *D: *10:08LondonDauntlessCorvair963(yds) *10:09RysTennant*machine guns monster* *10:09Goggles99Rys refresh your page *10:09RysTennant*tries to run, but realizes my legs are broken* *10:09RepComCustoms.*begins to make a shelter in the trees* *10:09RysTennantwhy> **? *Goggles99Its a surpise *:3 *Here look I'll do it too *Your turn *10:10MossyCaverns*Zombies close in* *10:10RepComCustoms.Where are you, Arya? **can hear zombies in the distance* *10:10MossyCavernsI'm... *About a half mile away. *10:11RepComCustoms.*makes a crude dagger and runs toward screams* *zombie screams* *10:11Goggles99BBL *10:11RysTennant*takes out machine gun and runs alongside RCC* *okay Gogs D: *oooohhh *10:11RepComCustoms.How are you beside me, Von? *10:11RysTennantthat's the surprise? *10:11RepComCustoms.You're at the lake * *10:11RysTennant*crawls * *10:11LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Takes out a walkie talkie and chatter comes out of it and I put it back* Good news, an RMPD van should be being dropped off right.. About... NOW. *A gray RMPD Corvair van rolls up via remote control with its light and siren on* Need a lift, anyone? *10:11RepComCustoms.I'm not. *10:11MossyCaverns*Starts shooting Zombies* *10:11RysTennant*crawls towards screams* *10:11MossyCaverns*Takes of jetpack* *SHOOT! *10:12LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Climbs in the driver's seat of the van* **off * *10:12MossyCavernsLeft my sniper in the Choppa! *10:12RepComCustoms.*makes it to the zombies around Arya and begins knifing them* *10:12MossyCaverns...Where did the van come from? *10:12LondonDauntlessCorvair963Use mine, Arya. *Tosses Arya my Moisin-Nagant* *10:12MossyCavernsDUEL PISTOLS FTW! *10:12RysTennant*sees zombies all around Arya and takes shots at them* *10:12LondonDauntlessCorvair963Arya, my men are awake 24/7. *10:12MossyCavernsNot needed. *10:12LondonDauntlessCorvair963Get in you fools! *10:12MossyCavernsLol, okay. **Gets in* **Rolls down window* *10:13RysTennantWAIT FOR ME! *10:13MossyCaverns*Starts shooting* *10:13RepComCustoms.*hops in passenger* *10:13MossyCavernsHow did you get here so fast..? *With broken legs? *10:13RysTennantcrawling * *10:13MossyCavernsLol. *10:13LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Drives by Von with the side doors open* Arya, help him in *10:13RysTennantgrab my hand! *10:13RepComCustoms.*grabs an Ivana Spec R and beings shooting* *10:13RysTennant*reaches* *10:13MossyCaverns*Helps Sten in* *10:13RysTennantthank you! *10:14MossyCavernsGottcha! *10:14RysTennantnow I need something for my legs. >.< *10:14LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Drives* *10:14MossyCavernsRep'ika? *We need you. *10:14LondonDauntlessCorvair963Rys, there should be a wheelchair in a secret compartment. *10:14RepComCustoms.*turns around and tends to Von* *10:14LondonDauntlessCorvair963It's in the floor in between the fenders. *BTW Arya, might wanna close those side doors. *10:14RysTennant*grabs for weelchair* **wheel *10:14MossyCavernsGot it! **Closes van doors* **Opens windows* *10:15RepComCustoms.*finishes tending to Von* *10:15RysTennantI found these things that let me walk *10:15LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Floors it out of the forest and we end up on a deserted road* *10:15RysTennant*puts them on* *10:15RepComCustoms.Anybody else injured? *10:15MossyCavernsCrutches? *10:15RysTennantnerp. these things *10:15MossyCavernsNo, not me. *(Thanks to LDC. ) *10:15RysTennant*holds up some shoe things* * *Bionic feet? *10:16MossyCavernsProsthetic legs? * *10:16RysTennantyes *10:16LondonDauntlessCorvair963This van is for both crime and medical emergencies, there's also a first aid kit and a fire extinguisher up front. Remember that. *10:16RepComCustoms.Prosthetics? Where? *10:16MossyCavernsAny supplies? *10:16RysTennantI just found some! *I put 'em on! :3 *BRB *10:17MossyCavernsKk. *10:17LondonDauntlessCorvair963OK guys, buckle up. *This is gonna ger bumpy. **get *10:17RepComCustoms.*opens moonroof and blastes zombies w/ Ivana Spec R* :3 Dai *10:17LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Flips a switch on the dash and the barrels of two MG42s come out of the grille and shoot the zombies* *10:18RepComCustoms.:3 *10:18MossyCaverns*Buckles up* *10:18LondonDauntlessCorvair963*They jam* Aw shoot. *Rep, take the wheel. *10:18MossyCavernsChatlog...chatlog... *Where did it go? *10:18RepComCustoms.Garh. I'll try to unjam, Brick *10:18RysTennantback *10:18LondonDauntlessCorvair963No, I'll do that *Just drive *10:18RepComCustoms.*takes the wheel* *LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Jumps in back and opens the side doors and walks along the runningboard on the side of the van towards the front* **Hops on the hood and opens it* *Keep driving! *10:19RepComCustoms.Somebody lay him cover fire. *10:19MossyCaverns*Sees Zobie through window* *10:19LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Looks inside the receivers of the guns* *10:19MossyCaverns* Zombie *10:19RysTennant *10:19LondonDauntlessCorvair963Aha! *Got it! *10:19MossyCaverns*Screeches* *10:19LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Fixes the jams* *10:20MossyCavernsRep'ika, you know how that went... XD *And you too, Sten. *10:20RysTennantJD got dared to do this.... *what? *change his avvie to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130710055529/legomessageboards/images/4/49/Voted4obama.jpg * * *LondonDauntlessCorvair963Rep, I can't trust you to crash, I'm on the front of a vehicle going 78 MPH... **Closes the hood* *10:21RepComCustoms.I can be trusted *10:21LondonDauntlessCorvair963Rep, scoot over to the passenger seat still steering, I'm gonna try to get in the driver's seat. *10:21RepComCustoms.*slides over* *10:22LondonDauntlessCorvair963*Opens the door and crawls in* *You guys still OK> **? *10:22RepComCustoms.I am. * *10:22MossyCavernsEt, sorta. *10:23RysTennantI'm alright *10:23MossyCavernsJust shaken. *10:23LondonDauntlessCorvair963OK. * * Category:Blog posts